The Odd Couple
by EricaX
Summary: Fenton/Scrooge. 50 sentences about the relationship between the world's richest duck and his accountant. From near start to near end. As acquaintances, to co-workers, to boyfriends, to husbands. One-shot. Warning, there is some mature content.
Title: The Odd Couple

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not affiliated with Disney in any way, shape, or form.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Idol**

Early on, Scrooge McDuck had been so sure Fenton's affection for him was more out of idolization than anything else due to his lack of a father-figure.

 **Kiss**

Fenton had dared to kiss a God that evening in the park and after the resulting whack of Scrooge's cane that followed, he never would have guessed that was far from the last one they'd share.

 **Television**

Iva Crackshell cared very little about who her son spent her time with or who he dated, so long as she was still able to continue watching her soap operas.

 **Uncle**

"Wait, does that mean Fenton would be our new uncle?" asked Dewey after hearing that Scrooge had proposed to his accountant.

 **Blathering Blatherskite**

When Scrooge asked why Fenton and his mother said that strange phrase all the time, the younger duck would reply that it was something they had picked up from when his father was still around.

 **Soft**

It was during a busy work day that Scrooge found himself daydreaming about his fingers running through Fenton's feathers rather than the gold in his money bin.

 **Glasses**

Skeptically examining his new glasses beside his much older husband, Fenton asked, "I always pictured only old people wearing glasses. Am I getting old?"

 **Comfort**

In the rare, quiet, and more intimate moments Fenton would share with his husband, he liked to rest his ear on Scrooge's chest and listen to the older duck's heartbeat.

 **Pain**

The tears and cries that escaped Fenton every time Scrooge denied his feelings and put him in his place would be a constant reminder why he worked so hard to be a better person.

 **Chocolate**

Scrooge enjoyed the smile on Fenton's face when he handed him the bag of chocolates and said, "Here ya go, Fenton. It was a free bag of chocolates I got from the store."

 **Happiness**

Once upon a time, Scrooge believed only money truly made him happy; at least until his nephews and Fenton came into his life.

 **Telephone**

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were confused when their grand-uncle got a phone call from their Uncle Donald, who seemed to be throwing a fit about something to do with Fenton and something to do with a ring.

 **Rain**

As a testament to how prepared Fenton always seemed to be, every time it rained, the younger duck seemed to procure an umbrella out of what seemed like nowhere and insist on holding it over the rich duck's head.

 **Ears**

Scrooge and Fenton were very aware that young little ears were inside the mansion, but there were times when they found it very hard to remember that little fact.

 **Name**

When the subject of marital status came up, Fenton asked who'd be taking who's name, in which Scrooge replied angrily, "I'm certainly not going t'be Scrooge Crackshell, if dat's what yer implying."

 **Sex**

It had taken Fenton a good while to calm his heavily beating heart and to catch his breath after his first sexual encounter while Scrooge laid beside him on the pillows watching with a half-lidded smirk.

 **Fear**

Fenton's biggest fear was ending up a useless failure like his father.

 **Power**

To the bewilderment of everyone, especially McDuck's workers, Fenton had a way of calming an overly infuriated Scrooge by simply whispering a few well rehearsed words into the older duck's ear; or sometimes just placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

 **Lights**

Avoiding the flashing cameras of paparazzi became second nature to them, though Scrooge knew the main reason he was able to face them and their new status was because he always held on tightly to Fenton's hand when they were caught in public together.

 **Death**

Fenton now feared death because he knew it would happen to Scrooge long before it happened to him; meanwhile Scrooge feared it because he knew Fenton would be left to live the rest of his life alone without him.

 **Jealousy**

A bubble of anger filled Scrooge whenever he found a pretty lass (or lad) flirting with his loyal accountant.

 **Scent**

Scrooge always smelled of freshly pressed dollar bills and mint leaves.

 **Misleading**

"This is not what I had pictured when you said we'd be potholing for treasure, Scroogey!" cried a frantic Fenton as the two of them ran from the angry knights chasing them.

 **Determination**

Shaky hands fervently tied the makeshift bandage around the unconscious duck's arm as the zillionaire said through his tears, "Scrooge, ya ol' fool...You should 'ave known the lad would near kill himself to make ya happy by gettin' that gold for ya..."

 **Father**

Scrooge was surprised how little Fenton was willing to talk about his father, seeing as how the accountant hardly shut up about anything else.

 **Vigilante**

While being caught and hung upside down, there was no denying it; the world's richest duck could out beat Gizmoduck any day while dressed as the masked mallard.

 **Secret**

It was almost habit for Scrooge to tease Gizmoduck and for Gizmoduck to tease back; almost as though they knew something the rest of the world didn't.

 **Unexpected**

Duckworth took a step back after Fenton had slammed the door on the duck who had just claimed to be the young duck's father.

 **Beans**

Years after having quit the job, Fenton finds it hard to look at the beans he once had to count for a living for it reminded him a rough time in his life.

 **Devotion**

"You are my everything, Scroogey! You have the ability to make or break my day and I love you all the more for it!" cried out Fenton, making Scrooge's heart melt at the endearment.

 **Ex-Girlfriend**

Gandra Dee found it difficult to understand how her obnoxiously overbearing ex-boyfriend could go from clingy and obsessed with her to completely civil and clearly uninterested in just six months.

 **Cane**

When asked why Scrooge carried around his cane if he didn't always use it, the old duck replied, "It's often used to try an' knock sense into those I find need it."

 **Siblings**

When meeting their money-obsessed brother's boyfriend for the first time, both Matilda and Hortense had not been expecting the young, talkative, happy-go-lucky accountant, nor his childish nature.

 **Proposal**

After having been refused when he had asked the love of his life to marry him, Fenton had not been expecting Scrooge to turn around and propose to him instead!

 **Protection**

Both Fenton and Scrooge would go to their graves defending the other as they were surrounded by soldiers who were aiming their swords at them.

 **Adventuring**

It wasn't until Scrooge was passionately kissing him as they lay on the pile of Dobenshire treasure, their hands digging into the coins, that he fully understood his ma's warning about 'adventuring' for the first time.

 **Breakfast**

Scrooge McDuck had never given much thought to breakfast before he started dating Fenton, but now it was his favorite time of day.

 **Dreamy**

Scrooge couldn't help but scowl at Fenton from across the dinner table as the other duck stared dreamily at him, drinking from his fizzy drink swirly straw.

 **Sound**

The sound of Scrooge's furious voice could be heard through the door to his office, letting the accountant know from experience that the business deal would not go through and to take note of such in his numbers.

 **Touch**

Scrooge wasn't sure when the brief touches when reaching out to take the files out of Fenton's hand turned into little zaps of excitement.

 **Smile**

Scrooge couldn't begin to fathom how his husband managed to be so happy and positive all the time; rain or shine.

 **Money**

The paparazzi called their wedding the smallest and cheapest celebrity wedding known in history, but it was the most extravagant, spectacular wedding Fenton could ever have hoped for.

 **Unwanted**

It was strange to see his lover be so cold and distant to anyone and when he said so, Fenton replied, "My father clearly never wanted anything to do with me, so I don't want anything to do with him!"

 **Age**

Donald Duck would never forget the moment in time when he found out his uncle's boyfriend was the same age as him for he would always have a scar on the top of his head where he had literally hit the roof.

 **Kilt**

"I'll teach ya how to play the bagpipes..." promised Scrooge with a wink as he stood in his Scottish outfit, pulling a furiously blushing and lovesick Fenton down by his tie.

 **Blood**

There was nothing that could get Scrooge's heart beating faster than the look of adoration Fenton would give him; except maybe whenever he learned he saved money from a deal or found lost treasure.

 **Hero**

Gizmoduck was Duckberg's hero the same way Scrooge McDuck was Fenton's.

 **Childish**

Scrooge often called Fenton 'childish' or a 'man child' for the way he acted, yet he was the one who threw the most tantrums between the two of them.

 **Empty**

Fenton more often found his wallet empty, since he was constantly treating Scrooge to breakfast, lunch, dinner, and everything else in between.

 **Eternal**

Fenton was very aware that his time with his love, his paramore, was limited; so he made sure to always tell him, "I will love you always and forever, Scrooge McDuck."

()()()()

End

()()()()

Author's Notes: Notes: Got this idea from LM Simpson and her own 1 Sentence challenge, "Behind Closed Doors". You should check it out!

I would also like to note that a lot of this references SnarkNMoon's McCrack (Fenton/Scrooge) stories, 'Real Values', 'Investments', and "Knights of Dobenshire". Along with some of her artworks. Check them out!


End file.
